Lock In
by Kygolie
Summary: Five Girls. Five Boys. A seemingly normal highschool.   Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto.   This is the beginning of these students worst nightmare./Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

_Lock In._

**Prologue**

_Five girls._

"Ino-pig!"

"Hey, forehead!"

"Hey, girls! Long time no see."

"Hello, T-tenten-chan."

"Man, I missed you guys!"

_Five boys._

"Yo, Teme! Wait the _fuck_ up!"

"You're too slow, dobe."

"Nara, why the hell are you sleeping there?"

"…"

"Man, this is gonna be great! We're finally seniors!"

_A normal high school._

"Welcome back students! I trust you had a nice summer."

"No!"

"It was too short!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Shut up, Kiba!"

Sakura

_Sasuke_

Ino

_Kiba_

Tenten

_Neji_

Temari

_Shikamaru_

Hinata

And _Naruto._

_This is the beginning of these students' worst _nightmares.


	2. Chapter One

**Lock In.**

_Chapter One._

_8:35 A.M._

The blond haired teen sprinted down the halls, making sure to dodge every single security camera with ease. His orange Converses squeaked against the linoleum floor, filling the empty hallway with noise. He had memorized this school inside and out his freshman year and now it was simple to avoid getting into trouble…

"Uzumaki! Come back here!"

"No can do Tsunade-baa-chan! Gotta get to class!"

"Detention, Uzumaki! Detention!"

…Sometimes.

He skidded to a stop in front of a classroom door, almost losing his foot completely but he managed to correct himself in time. The plate above the sliding door read class 3-B. He made sure all his hair was in the right place before letting a grin pull at his lips. This was it. He slid the door open and made his grand entrance, cerulean eyes shining.

"Have no fear, fellow students! Uzumaki Naruto is present!"

Silence met his over the top entrance as every single student stared at him. What was wrong with this picture? His lashes closed around his blue eyes several times before he began looking around; up, down, behind him, "Hey! Where's the Sensei?"

"He's not here yet." A blue eyed girl in the front spoke up before flipping her platinum locks over her shoulder and huffing, "He was supposed to be here _15 minutes ago_." If she had known the teacher wasn't even going to be there, she would have skipped anyways. The brown haired boy sharing the blonds' desk rolled his dark eyes, "It's because we have Kakashi-sensei. He's always late."

"Oh!" Naruto's grin spread across his lips again, "Then, I'm safe."

"You won't be if you do not take your seat and stop standing in the middle of the doorway, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto felt like his head literally hit the roof; he hadn't known that someone was standing behind him, "Gomen." He snickered nervously while rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his already messy hair, "I was just about to do that."

He began backing away from the silver haired man, his eyes closed right before he bumped into another boy's desk, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Whoops! Gomen!" He turned around and actually watched where he was going this time and made his way to the only seat left, in the very back next to a dark haired girl who shrunk down in her seat the moment he sat down in his own. He turned to her a split second later and gave her a foxy grin, "Ohayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

She fidgeted nervously with her led pencil and squeaked out, "I-I'm Hyuuga…H-Hinata…" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she lowered her head, her bangs causing a shadow to cast across her cheekbones, "N-Nice to m-meet you, U-Uzumaki-san…"

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto noticed Hinata's cheeks had gone a darker shade of scarlet when he used her first name so familiarly and he touched her forehead to see if she had a fever or something. No one could possibly turn that red if they didn't have a fever, right? It was barely a second after he touched her that she squealed loudly and fell back in her seat, leaving Naruto stunned and confused.

He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were shut, "Hinata-chan?" Naruto was instantly by her side and had her in his arms. His voice broke out over the teachers drawl in the very front, blond hair in disarray and azure eyes wide, "Kakashi-sensei, something's wrong with my lab partner! She's dead!" He screamed in horror, causing the room to become a flurry of panic.

_9:45 A.M_

"Haruno Sakura."

"Present."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Li Tenten."

"…"

"Is Li-san not here?"

"…"

"Li-san if you do not answer I will have to report you to Tsunade-sama!"

Giggles began to circulate through the room as a nearby girl nudged the sleeping brunette in the side and hissed, "Tenten! How can you be asleep!" Said girl's head shot up as she gazed around in confusion, eyes wide with sleep still evident all over her features, "Here! I'm here!" She looked around in a daze and realized that she was being stared at; she quickly wiped the drool from her cheek that had fallen when she was asleep and flushed crimson. She realized that her face probably had an imprint of her hand from where she was sleeping on it and it only served to embarrass her more.

"It's nice of you to join us, Li-san."

Her classmates giggled again and she flushed even more before turning to the pinkette sitting next to her, who only sighed and began to absentmindedly rub the smudged eyeliner from her friends' cheek.

"How long was I asleep, Sakura?"

The girl known as Sakura rolled her eyes but let a smile play at her lips. Her friend would never change, "You fell asleep the second we got here and you've been asleep ever since."

"Oh…" Tenten shrugged, "Alright then."

A smile automatically came to her lips when Sakura rolled her eyes again but she ignored it and turned to the front. The teacher had finished calling role and was now writing something on the board, which looked strangely like an assignment. Tenten's smile dropped into a scowl. What the hell? What teacher assigns work on the _freaking_ first day?

"My name is Yuuhei Kurenai and I will be your new Physics teacher. Please write down what I have just written on the board." She smiled sweetly and Tenten groaned along with the rest of the class, apparently Yuuhei-sensei was the type to do just the thing she hated most.

Damn.

_9:50 A.M_

"Buwahahaha! You thought she was dead?"

Naruto crossed his arms and so wasn't pouting, "Well she just fell over all of a sudden. What the hell was I supposed to think?" The brown haired boy gave him a stare that told the blonde that he was completely stupid, "Are you sure you didn't try to make a move on her?" Naruto deathglared him, _feel the freaking burn_, "No! Even though she was kind of cute…" Naruto thought for a moment, "She seems really shy though."

Kiba blinked, "Shy? Wait a minute! Describe her and what happened again!" He waved his hand in front of Naruto' face, causing the blond boy to sneer in disgust. There was _no _telling where those hands had been. He slapped the appendage away and began to tap his chin in thought, "Well…she had dark blue hair, it was long and...Well her bangs were hiding her eyes so I didn't get a very good look at them, but she was very pretty and she kept fiddling with her pencil like she was nervous. Oh! And her face kept turning red, so I checked her forehead to see if she had a fever…" Naruto paused to take a breath before he continued.

"Because you know that's what it looked like and all of a sudden she screams and falls backwards in her chair, and she's not moving and I start to panic…It was so freaky. I seriously thought she had died!" Naruto flailed his arms around to prove his point, "I was afraid that she had hit her head or something! She was just laying there unconscious!"

Kiba chuckled, "Oi…" He ran a hand through his messy brown locks and sighed, "Sounds like you have Hinata as your partner."

"Yeah! That's what her name was!" Naruto grinned but then stopped and furrowed his brow, "You know her?"

"Yeah. We used to hang out all the time in grade school." Kiba snickered, "She used to faint at every little thing back then; sounds like she hasn't changed much."

"She's also Barbie's younger cousin." Kiba threw in as an afterthought.

"What? No way!"

"It's true."

"But she's so cute and shy and pretty and cute and sweet…and…and…no way!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Ring any bells?"

The brown haired teen thought his friend's jaw had literally hit the floor.

Gross.

_10:40 A.M_

"Finally!" Tenten punched the air in success, "Thank Kami we're out of there!"

Sakura ran a hand through her shoulder length pink locks and sighed, "Geez, I thought that would never end. Can you believe she gave us homework on the first day?" Sakura glared down at the heavy books in her arms, "This is ridicul-!" Sakura gasped when something—_someone—_ shoved into her right shoulder, causing all of her _freaking _heavy books to fall in the floor. Her glare darkened as she turned it on the one who had caused the mishap.

"Jerk! Watch where you're fucking going!"

"Hn." The raven haired boy ignored her and just kept on walking which infuriated the pinkette even more and she began to stomp after him, right hand already curled into a fist. Her brown haired friend—not really fearing for the boys life but for her friend who would probably get expelled for killing some random guy—grabbed her friends arm.

"Sakura, it's not worth it. Leave it alone." What the hell? Since when was she the calm one? For some reason the rolls had been reversed, "It's not like it'll change his attitude any. Jerks like that just don't give a shit." Sakura scoffed and began to pick up her fallen books; _damn they were heavy_, "Right…"

After gathering the still _freaking _heavy books and standing, Sakura turned to her friend, "I have English 12 next, so I'll see you after."

"Right. I'm off to Phys Ed." Tenten scowled which caused the pinkette to giggle. They gave each other quick goodbye hugs and went their separate ways.

_11:30 AM_

Sakura grimaced when she made it to her next class; it was already packed. She wouldn't have had this problem if some _jerk _hadn't have knocked all her books out of her arms which she dropped off at her locker before coming to her next class. She praised the person who invented lockers, "Forehead! Over here!" The pinkette's head shot up in acknowledgement, a grin spreading across her pale pink lips as she made her way to the very back of the class, "Shut it, Oinkster." The platinum blond grinned back as she gestured to the empty desk to the left of her own.

"Where you been? I've practically had to kill some people just to save you this seat." Ino dramatically waved her arms around in that typical Ino fashion; it never failed to make Sakura roll her eyes.

"I'm not _that _late. I wouldn't be late at all if some jerk hadn't have knocked my books out of my arms." Ino shrugged, "Never mind that. I want you to meet someone." She gestured to her right side where a boy was sitting. His cerulean eyes were fixated on the rosette and he grinned, his teeth gleaming and Sakura got the distinct reminder of the Phys Ed teacher, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo…" Sakura hesitantly said back; he was just so _happy. _And his blue eyes were _so _pretty. Sakura wondered if his hair was naturally blond. It didn't look bleached like a certain somebody she knew—_psstIt'sIno_—It went really well with his tanned skin, he must work outside a lot or something because it was just perfect.

Oblivious to Sakura's thoughts, Ino continued with her introductions, "Naruto-kun, this is Haruno Sakura, my best friend." She waved a hand in Sakura's general direction but never let her ice blue eyes trail from the—_very cute—_tanned boy.

"Forehead," She finally turned to Sakura for—oh maybe— a split second then turned back to Naruto, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. I met him in the hall on the way to class and he was nice enough to carry my books for me. Isn't that awesome?" Ino practically squealed as she tugged on Sakura's uniform sleeve. Sakura knew that when Ino said 'nice enough to carry my books for me' then it pretty much meant 'He was_ soso_ cute and I just couldn't pass up the chance to con him into carrying my _freaking _heavy books to class.'

"It's nice to meetcha Sakura-chan!" Sakura flushed slightly when he used her name so familiarly (1), "N-nice to meet you as well, Uzumaki-san."

Sakura smiled a caramel sweet smile, deciding that this year was going to be pretty good after all.

_She had no idea that her year wasn't going to be anywhere close to good._

_**TBC.**_

**A/N:**

_In Japan, they usually use your last name with an honorific when they first meet you. At least that's how I've understood it._

_Anyways, this is an updated version of Chapter One. (I fixed a __few__ several errors.)_

_Ja ne. :)_

_Ky._


	3. Chapter Two

_**Lock In.**_

Chapter Two.

_12:15 PM_

A shuffle of leaves stirring from their final resting place interrupted the tranquil setting of the small court yard. The footsteps stopped for a split second, a shudder from a bush alerting the senses of seemingly the only living creature in the cheery setting. A small blue bird who had not yet flown to where the climate was still warm this time of year fluttered from her nest, her bright wings making a strange contrast against the orange and yellows of the trees increasingly disappearing leaves.

A delightful chirp pierced the ears of the figure as the bird landed only a few spaces from their muddy boots, its head flicking back and forth as if it were studying the strange being that had walked into its home. A grin spread across the otherwise obscured features of the figure, yellow plaque caked upon the crooked points of their teeth as they pointed every which way, a few of them missing from their customary positions in the gums of the unknown person.

A deep, only slightly audible chuckle escaped from the figure before a horrified screech caused a flurry of crows to flee from another nearby tree. A blue wing now incrusted with a sticky red substance lay in the middle of the pool of crimson, an outstanding contrast against the light green grass.

As the figure lifted their now blood stained boot from the brutally unrecognizable creature, another low chuckle was emitted. Their eyes widened, the irises barely visible in the expanse of blood vessels and white of their eyes as they glanced up at the nest in the tree, small chirps from the newly hatched orphans were audible in the small court yard. The man advanced upon his unsuspecting new victims; craving more of the beautiful crimson liquid to be shed.

_12:30 PM_

"Aw man, I am so late! The girls are going to kill me." Tenten rushed down the barely used path of the court yard, her silver converses crunching the newly lain dead leaves as she hurried towards the building that housed the cafeteria. She wrapped her arms tenderly around herself as she tugged her school sweater closer to her body, the seasonal change was her least favorite time of the year; it always meant unpredictable weather. There was nothing more Tenten hated than mother nature having issues making up her mind whether she wanted it to be winter or spring.

A sigh escaped her as her eyes closed momentarily, her nose picking up the scent of fall. she didn't despise the cool weather; it was just she preferred the warm weather of summer or spring. And this weather was definitely _not _summer or spring. Before she realized it her feet caught on a rock in the middle of the small path; if she had been looking where she was going, she would've never stumbled upon her worst fear.

Her high pitched scream could've been heard in Tokyo; her caramel orbs became wide with horror upon discovering the gruesome sight that lay before her. She scooted back, away from the dead animal; it hadn't died naturally, that was for sure. Bile rose up in her throat, burning her esophagus with the acidic stomach fluid. She couldn't look at the poor thing any longer. Her thoughts never registered that she began running back the way she came until she was already past the entrance of the building. Her backpack and cell phone lay completely forgotten a few feet from the path as a figure stepped out from behind the tree which housed the now empty birds nest.

"Such a beautiful scream." The man muttered in a baritone voice, the wide grin spread across his chapped lips once again; a smudge of red liquid easily seen on the corner of his pale mouth.

"I have…I have to hear more of it." His voice cracked as he began to mutter to himself, "More, Must…her voice…must have more of it…ha ha…make her…mine! All mine!" His eyes fell upon her forgotten belongings before they trailed to the open door which the petite little brunette had disappeared into only seconds ago, "More…More." He continued to mutter as he collected the girls' things, his sights set upon the open door.

"Panda, what took you so long? All of the good food is gone already." Ino fussed as she placed her fists on her hips, her piercing blue orbs eyeing the brunette in scrutiny. Tenten sighed, "I'm not hungry anymore." Her dark irises rose from the floor to meet the shocked expressions of her friends.

"What?" She snapped.

"_You? _As in _Li Tenten? Not hungry?"_ Ino spoke in legitimate shock.

"Are you not f-feeling well, Tenten-chan?"

"Seriously, you're _always _hungry." Sakura finished the line of questions which Tenten pretty much expected.

"Well…" Tenten hesitated, not really wanting to speak of the horrible sighting she literally stumbled across in the court yard. Her friends eyed her in suspicion, pretty much making it obvious what they were each thinking.

_Who are you and what have you done with Tenten?_

"Someone killed an animal in the courtyard…" She finally muttered after a moment of tense silence. More silence, and then Ino burst into a rather loud fit of giggles. A few other students who were trying to study on the other side of the cafeteria glared in her direction.

"You're kidding, right?" She managed to ask between each laugh, "I'm not kidding!" Tenten retorted; the volume of her voice capturing the attention of a few boys who were passing by. She glared at Ino when the blond finally got her laughing under control. Ino grimaces, "You're not kidding?" Tenten just shook her head from side to side.

"So…what kind of animal was it?" Sakura asked hesitantly, not really wanting to upset Tenten; being the animal rights activist she was. "I dunno…" Tenten bit her lower lip; it was beginning to become a recurring thing when she became nervous. Dear Kami, she was turning into Sakura.

"I think…it was a bird…I can't be sure…" she sighed, "I didn't really stick around to find out." Hinata began to pat her brunette friend on the shoulder as a comforting gesture. She succeeded in slightly calming the distraught girl down.

Ino, who had been silent for longer then she could stand spoke once again, "Who would kill a poor defenseless bird?" Her blue eyes glanced at her group of friends; they all just shrugged.

Sakura sighed, "Some people in this world are just really cruel, I guess."

The girls left the cafeteria, trying to lighten Tenten's spirit as they all headed to their next classes. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of dark eyes watched them from afar, darting between each girl in the small group of friends until they disappeared through another pair of doors.

"Mine…all mine." He muttered as he disappeared back into the deserted hallway.

**TBC.**

**A/N:**

_This is an updated version of the last one. (I've corrected a __few __several errors.)_

_Ja ne,_

_Ky._

_*heart*_


	4. Chapter Three

**Lock In.**

_Chapter Three._

_1:19 PM_

Footsteps shuffled quickly down the hallway, a barrage of students hurrying to get to their next class on time. Violet eyes shifted nervously towards the large digital clock hanging over one of the gym doors. Reading the time, the girl squeaked in shock. She was never late. Never. Hinata picked up her pace, her black flats tapping lightly on the linoleum floor as she hurried towards the other side of the building.

Students around her began to dissipate fast, all of them finding the class they were looking for until she was the only one left in the large hallway. She shivered; she had never liked being alone, especially in such a large school. It was eerie, and gave her the creeps. She picked up her pace, practically sprinting; she only had a minute left.

Her arms shifted her books across her chest, covering her slightly showing cleavage. She inwardly blamed Ino for making her late, she had pulled her into the girls bathroom at the last possible minute to do some touch ups on her barely there make up. It consisted of a smudge of purple eye liner on her lower eye lids and gold mascara. Ino had dabbed a touch of shimmering lip gloss on her lips and told her that she was a total turn on. Hinata blushed.

'_These are totally your colors, and a man would have to be freaking _blind _not to get an instant hard on!'_

Ino was almost too blunt when she spoke about that particular thing; it never failed to make Hinata feel like she wasn't there at all. And sometimes, she wished she wasn't. Ino was not a person to be messed with when it came to the subject of boys. Hinata knew all too well what the blonde bombshell was capable of. It was almost scary.

She sighed in relief when she noticed the door to her next classroom come into view. Her pace slowed as she reached for the handle, unaware of the figure lurking closer to her as they stepped out from behind a few nearby lockers, slowly swaggering in her direction. The door slid open before she could reach it and Hinata choked out a gasp as they ran into her, her face coming into contact with a pair of plump and very soft breasts. She screamed in surprise, instinct causing her to fall backwards, hitting her bum on the hard floor.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" The blond girl practically screamed as she frantically helped the fairy-like girl up, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her tanned cheeks, "I wasn't looking where I was going, and of course, Lazy-ass over there had to distract me!" She threw an accusatory glance over her shoulder as she patted invisible dust off of Hinata's purple hoodie. Hinata's eyes were wide from embarrassment and utter shock as the girl continued to fondle her bottom.

"Nice going, Temari. You scared her half to death." A boy, who Hinata only slightly recognized as a boy in her English class, said as he walked up to the girl known as Temari. "It's not my fault! It was an accident." Temari yelled at the boy behind her, his droopy eyes rolling at her.

Hinata stared wide eyed as the taller girl slapped the boy in the back of the head. He cursed lowly as he rubbed the knot she caused to form on his cranium. Temari twirled back around to Hinata and grinned, which caused Hinata to jump slightly at the sudden movement. "Anyways, sorry about that. It was a total accident." The girl waved her hand in front of her face in an it's-not-that-big-a-deal fashion before glancing up at the clock just after the bell began to ring. "Oh…we're late."

Hinata almost choked on her saliva, "Oh no…" She managed to get out before scrambling past the pair and into her classroom before the bell finished ringing. She sighed in relief when she noticed that her teacher wasn't in the class yet and took the last seat left, beside a spiky blonde. He looked really familiar.

Out in the hallway, the couple smirked at one another before walking in the direction that the pixie like girl had just come from, unaware of the glare that was following their every move.

_1:30 PM_

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she twirled a strand of hair around her forefinger, "Come on, Porker. We're already late for class."

"Wait, wait, wait. I just have to apply a little more eyeliner." Ino grinned at her best friend through the mirror as she continued applying the make-up. "I have to look my best. Uchiha-sensei is our student teacher." She mentioned as she adjusted her cleavage. Sakura scoffed at her friend, "You seriously think that he's going to notice you? He's in college for crying out loud!" She threw her hands up in the air, completely frustrated with her friend.

"And…finished." Said the blond—who completely ignored her friend—as she finished applying the eye liner and turned towards the pinkette. "How do I look?" Sakura took her time to look her friend up and down and gave her an are-you-serious look.

"Like a slut."

Ino grinned in triumph and straightened a strap of her tank top, "Perfect."

Sakura glowered at her friends' complete idiocy. "Let's go already." Sakura began walking out the door, her friend quickly catching up just as a red headed girl bounded around the corner, stopping just before she knocked into Sakura.

Ino glared, "Skank-tank."

The red head glared back, "Slut-load."

"Couldn't find any guy to fuck today, huh, Karin?" Ino smirked down at the girl who was about a foot shorter than her. The red headed girl only flicked her neck, her purposefully messy hair flying over her shoulder. "For your information, I'm going to meet Uchiha Sasuke-kun in the locker room right now." She giggled in triumph when Sakura glared at her too. "She's a liar, Ino. Let's get out of here."

"Jealous, Haruno?" The girl snickered as Sakura stomped away, trying her hardest to ignore the idiot.

Ino caught up to her friend as they turned the corner, away from Karin. "Slow down, forehead. Don't you know; it's really hard to run in stilettos?" She huffed a sigh of relief when the pinkette slowed her pace to a slow stomp, "I can't stand girls like her."

Ino grinned over at her friend, trying to comfort her, "Don't let it bother you. There's no way Sasuke would pass you up for a girl like that." Ino sneered.

Sakura sighed, her hand going to wipe away the tear that had escaped. Sakura hadn't even talked to Sasuke since they were in Middle School and now he completely ignored her as though she never existed.

For example, knocking her books from her arms and just walking off.

"Yes, he would." Ino smacked her friends arm. "Don't you dare go and try to lower yourself like that. You're way better than that slut and there's no way Uchiha is idiot enough to go for her." Ino winked in triumph when she got a small smile from the pinkette. It wasn't a full blown happy smile but it was good enough for now.

"He's just slow in noticing you're true." Ino wrapped an arm loosely around Sakura's neck and pushed out her chest, making her cleavage more pronounced. Sakura blushed and looked away as the bare flesh of Ino's chest was way too close to her face. "Ino…"

"Oh come on, forehead. You're smart, sweet, _and, _might I add, completely smoking _hot._" Ino giggled as she squeezed one of Sakura's full breasts over her top. Sakura squeaked and shoved her friend away, a blush turning her face fire red as she looked around to make sure they were alone. "Idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest; trying to ignore the blonds' laughter filling the nearly empty hallway.

"Let's go to class, forehead," Ino threw her arm back around her friends shoulder and grinned, "Yeah?"

Sakura playfully glared at her best friend before throwing her own arm around the blonde, "Yeah, why not? I can't wait to see you fail to impress, Uchiha-sensei." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend before shaking away from the blonde and walking ahead, letting the blonde grumble in anger to herself.

"He will most definitely be impressed with _all this._" She ran her hands over her breasts and down her curves while doing a little shimmy, a lustful grin across her shiny lips. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Porker. Sure."

Karin adjusted her breasts which were being held up ever so seductively in her brand new Victoria Secret push-up bra. She giggled happily to herself when her cleavage showed true and proud. She smirked at her image in the mirror, pursing her lips in vanity. She was glad she had gotten to that pink haired bitch. There was no way she would allow that _bookworm _to steal away the attention of the most popular boy in school. She would have him by the end of the day and she would most definitely rub in it that attention whore's face.

A small clattering noise caught the red heads attention and she turned toward the direction it had come from. She looked at the last stall in the bathroom and rolled her eyes, mentally telling herself that she was hearing things.

"Hmmm."

She turned back to the mirror and dug around in her bag for her favorite lip gloss. Passion fruit sparkle. She grinned when she pulled it from the bottom of her bag and looked back up in the mirror to apply it. Her eyes widened in shock and her bag fell to the floor, her screams echoing off the walls of the bathroom and down the empty hallways until everything fell silent.

**TBC.**

**A/N. **_So it begins.__  
__Did you miss me? ;)_

_Missed you._

_Just fixing a __few__ several errors in this chapter._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_It's all about to hit the fan._

_*heart*_

_See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Ohhh, it's been a while. I'm updating and correcting a few several errors.

**Lock In.**

_Chapter Three._

_2:00 PM_

"So this is what you must do in order to make the liquid fizzle up to the top of the test tube and _not _explode in your face, _Uzumaki-san!"_

Giggles erupted from behind the blonde haired fox boy; his scarred cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red as he scratched the back of his sun bleached head in embarrassment. He remembered well what had happened just a year before in this very same class. It hadn't been his fault that red haired girl sitting next to him kept distracting him. Her hand kept creeping up his thigh, making little circles with her thumb and forefinger mere centimeters from the small bulge that was forming in his jeans. She had just pulled the fly of his pants down when an explosion erupted from the test tube he was uneasily filling with a white powder.

He coughed to get the memory out of his head. He recalled that girl being suspended for obvious reasons. He however was able to retake the class—after his ban was lifted, of course—so he wouldn't fail Chemistry and have to spend another year in high school. So now here he was, taking an extra class so he could keep himself caught up.

Despite what others thought of him, he was quite smart.

"N-Naruto-kun, you may want to pay attention." Naruto was brought back from his thoughts when his new lab partner nudged his shoulder gently. She smiled nervously up at him, her pale eyes shifting from his face to her hands nervously. Naruto stared down at the petite girl, causing her to blush and look away quickly.

She looked familiar, but he just couldn't place her. Her dark blue bangs covered her eyes as she looked down and began fiddling with her led pencil. Huh. He just couldn't remember where he had seen her before.

Hinata's heart fluttered in her chest; Naruto-kun was staring at her. She could feel his gaze practically boring into her cheek. She began to nibble on her lower lip, as she glanced at him through her bangs. He was so cute with the way he was aways smiling at her and how his eyes sparkled. He was also still staring at her, his eye brows drawn down into a look of concentration. She squeaked and turned away quickly. If he kept this up, she would end up fainting again. Oh, how she wished he'd stop staring.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped up from his seat and grasped her arms. "You're okay!" He grinned at her and held her close to his chest, swinging her around. "I thought you had died." Hinata squeaked quietly, unable to keep her embarrassment from taking over her emotions. "N-Naruto…kun…" Hinata's body began to heat up until she became dizzy.

Her body fell limp in Naruto's arms and he stopped his cheering to peek down at the pixie like girl, "Kakashi-sensei! My lab partner's dead!" He looked up at his sensei, wide eyed and panicked. Kakashi only rubbed his forehead in frustration.

_2:30 PM_

"Gee, Hinata-chan. I'm really sorry about that…again." Naruto scratched the back of his head, his embarrassment causing his face to flush a light red. Hinata smiled a little, trying her hardest not to laugh. "It's…okay, Uzumaki-san." She smiled up at him, her pearl like eyes shining. Naruto stared at her a moment before swallowing thickly, "Oh…well…okay."

Naruto grinned, his teeth showing, "I guess now we're both going to be behind in class." He laughed before scratching the back of his head again. Hinata looked at him before glancing at the clock.

"Well…If it's alright…with you…would you like to...study together?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, "Study? Now?"

Hinata nodded, "I figured…maybe we could catch up…on our own. Kakashi-sensei did…give you our work for the day…didn't he?"

Naruto slowly grinned, "Yeah! That's a great idea, Hinata-chan! We can stay after school!"

Hinata nodded once more, "It would be…easier…if we did it together."

Naruto glanced down at her, his mind wandering, "Together…?"

Hinata blushed, "I mean…our work."

Naruto snickered, "Aw, I knew what you meant." He grinned despite the small blush that had over taken his own cheeks.

Hinata only smiled.

_2:45 PM_

Ino brushed her fingers through her bangs, pulling them away from her face, "I can't believe Uchiha-senpai is forcing us to do this back breaking work." She crossed her arms over her cleavage, a pout upon her perfectly glossed lips.

"Speak for yourself." The brown haired boy grumbled as he dropped a heavy box down just a few inches from the blonde girl's foot. "Watch it!" She screamed at him, jumping away from the box like a frightened kitten. He chuckled under his breath, hiding his grin from her as he turned to grab another box. Ino crosses her arms back over her chest, glaring down at the boy, "That's really mature, Kiba-kun." She sarcastically says as she rolled her ice blue eyes, her lashes brushing her cheeks. He stood back up, a particularly heavy box in his arms as he looked at her, "You could help, you know." He grumbled in her direction as he dropped the box on top of the previous box.

Ino laughed as if he had told a hilarious joke, "I just had my nails done." She held out her perfectly manicured finger nails for him to see and he giggles girlishly, "Oh, of course. Don't want to break a nail." He held his hand over his lips as he fluttered his eye lashes. She picked up on his sarcasm before going over to a chair, dusting it off slightly before sitting down in it, crossing her legs over one another, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." She waved him off as she flips her hair over her shoulder, "You're not as mature as Uchiha-sensei. He'd understand."

Kiba growled under his breath before dropping the box in his arms and standing up, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at her, a scowl on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and continues moving the boxes. Ino looked over at him, her lips puckered out slightly as she watches the muscles ripple underneath his tan skin that is visible thanks to the tank-top he wore underneath his school shirt. She wondered if he noticed her as much as she noticed him. She looked down at herself before scoffing to herself. Of course he does. She was _gorgeous_!

She giggled to herself, her hair falling over her shoulder as Kiba stops for a moment in his work to watch this crazy loon giggle to herself. She really must be losing her mind.

A little while later he dropped another box beside the others and dusted his hands off in satisfaction.

"There."

Ino perks up from her cell phone, hopping up from her seat happily, "Are we done now? I'm so ready to go home." Kiba looked over at her and grins, "Yup. Now we just have to carry these back to the class room." Ino physically deflated, her lips forming a pout as a very long and drawn out whine escapes them, "I don't want to."

Kiba growled loudly, finally having enough of her behavior, "It's not like you're doing any work anyways!"

Ino looked up at him in shock, as if he had slapped her in the face. He took a step closer to her, causing her to fall back into the chair, her icy blue eyes widening, "Don't look at me like that! All you worry about is your looks and impressing our teacher who, by the way, doesn't even know you exist!" His voice rose slightly as he hovered over her, his tanned cheeks flushed with anger.

Ino stuttered slightly, "Well you…" She started but finds she has nothing to say and shuts her mouth, causing Kiba to scoff at her ridiculous attempt to rebuke him, "Have you ever thought that just _maybe _some people hate the way you act all the time?" He came closer to her, his face mere centimeters from hers as his dark eyes stared into hers. Ino tucked away from his fierce gaze, frightened by how close he was to her, "You're nothing but a piece of ass to all the guys you date. None of them want you for who you really are. You're just an easy lay." He growled into her ear quietly before turning from her and stomping out of the room.

Ino's body began to shake as she sat up from her slumped position, "K-kiba-kun! Where are you going…?" Her voice grew quiet, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. His words struck her as though he had hit her with a baseball bat.

"Away from you!" His voice echoed off the walls of the storage room before slamming the door behind him, stomping down the hallway, grumbling angrily to himself.

Ino sat in the chair, her sniffled muffled by her hands as she dabs at her eyes, trying to keep her makeup from running as her tears slide in an endless waterfall down her cheeks. Of course he wouldn't look her way. He seemed to hate her for the way she acted all the time.

"I…I'm just a piece of ass…?" She mumbled to herself between her sobs as she pulled her legs against her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her sobs quietly filling the room.

Someone begins to chuckle in the darkness behind her and she gasps, jumping up from the chair and turning towards the laugh, "W-who's there…?" She stutters out as she moved around a couple boxes, moving towards a large stack of boxes in the very back corner of the room, "Naruto-san, if that's you, you're so freaking dead!" Her voice rose as she got closer to the stack of boxes.

"Cry…Cry…" The voice muttered quietly.

"H-huh?" Ino took a step back in confusion, realizing that the voice did not belong to the fox boy.

"Who are you…?" She takes a few steps back toward the door, reaching for the doorknob, intent of getting out of that room as quickly as possible. A figure rose from the shadows, revealing a tall, burly man with piercing gray eyes and brown crooked teeth. The man stepped out from behind the boxes, his beady eyes trained on the blonde girl huddled against the door, her eyes wide with terror, "Cry…Cry…Girly-girl…" He mumbled as he began to chuckle darkly, saliva dripping from his dirty lips. Ino shrank away, jiggling the doorknob but realized quickly that it had become stuck from Kiba slamming it.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at the huge man as she began hitting the door with both of her fist, tears streaking down her cheeks, "Kiba! Help me!"

The man took another step towards her, his large hands coming up to grab her as she continued to scream out for help. She turned the knob and slammed her shoulder against the door several times; the man laughing madly as she screams and cries for help. Just as the man reaches out to grab her hair, she harshly slammed her entire body against the door and it flew open. Her body hit the hallway floor as she cries out in pain, her ankle twisting in an awkward way. Her head jerked to look behind her as the man closes in on her.

"Get away!"

She jumped up, despite the pain in her ankle and began to hobble down the hallway, gripping the wall for support. The man swaggered behind her, obviously not afraid of her getting away. She grips the wall for support as she makes her way slowly down the hallway. The man took his time going after her, seeming to enjoy her struggle to get away from him.

"K-kiba-kun!" She cried out in desperation, her voice echoing down the hallway, "Help me!"

She whimpers, her voice getting quiet as she stumbles over her shoes, falling to the floor with a loud _smack, _her flesh coming into contact with the linoleum_. _Kiba couldn't have gone that far. Ino began crawling, her tears dripping onto the floor with quiet patters. Why wasn't anyone helping her?

Within seconds of her falling, the man was upon her. His shadow engulfed her small frame as a large grin crossed his dirty mouth, his crooked teeth poking out in all kinds of directions. Her eyes widen as she notices the blood dripping from his chin and onto her thigh.

"P-please…leave me alone." She whimpered quietly as tears fall from her wide blue eyes, terror etched onto her baby doll face.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Lock In**

Chapter Five

_4:36 PM_

Sakura tapped the toe of her favorite pair of black studded flats on the linoleum floor as a sigh escaped her perfectly glossed lips. Her messenger bag lay idly at her feet as she adjusted the top of her strapless dress, covering it slightly with the mesh sweater she had picked out to match it perfectly.

She was a little more than annoyed. She had skipped club activities just to get ready for this stupid "date" with her best friend and she had the audacity to stand her up.

Sakura was fuming quietly.

After a few more minutes ticked by, the rosette let her body fall, none too gently, against a pillar standing in the middle of the hallway. Sakura was the type of girl who did not put up with tardiness. Ino knew this all too well as she had been on the wrong end of the pink haired girls wrath more than one time in the past 16 years since they had known each other.

This was absolutely unacceptable.

Sakura reached down into her messenger bag and pulled out her phone, the large amount of charms jingling against each other from the movement. She flipped it open and pressed number three on her speed dial and pressed the speaker to her ear, a look of pure annoyance crossing her face as it began to ring.

* * *

_5:00 PM_

The muffled sound of chiming bells filled the room, causing slight movement to stir up the otherwise quiet area. A small groan escaped the figures lips as her eyes fluttered open, the room around her completely dark. Where was she?

"What..is this?"

Her tangled blonde bangs fell over her eyes as she turned her head to look around the room. She could barely see anything; the only light source being a small light bulb high above her head. Her breathing was shallow and a small cloud of vapor exited her mouth every time she took a breath. Her teeth began to chatter quietly as her brain tried to catch up with her body. Her skin was prickling, as though someone had covered her in millions of ice cubes. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there but something in that room caused a shiver of terror to creep up her spine.

She had to get out of there.

A sudden rustling noise in the corner of the tiny room startled the girl, her dull blue eyes roaming the corner for the source of the movement. After she stared at the pitch black corner for a long moment, she decided that it would be best to find a way out of there. She began to lift her arm but after a moment of trying, she realized there was something keeping her arms still.

Was she tied up?

After a moment of trying to lift her arm, she gave up and began trying to move her legs, but came out with the same result. She couldn't feel anything, her body completely numb from the cold. Were her arms and legs frozen? How long had she even been in there?

She began taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself but the bitter cold only further irritated her already freezing lungs. A small raspy whimper fell from her lips at the sudden pain the freezing air brought to her breathing organ.

The same rustling noise began again but it was as though something were moving closer to her. She wanted to leap up and run, her heart beat quickening tremendously but her body did not even twitch as her brain screamed at it to run away.

"I...no.."

Her eyes never left the darkness that veiled the voice, her breathing barely even bringing oxygen into her lungs as her fingers twitched. She tried to let her voice out, to scream in fear but the lack of oxygen and the freezing cold air made that impossible.

The voice was cracked and the breathing of the source became more ragged as it crawled closer to her, the movement of it became jerky as it entered the meager light source. Something red smeared the girls face as she gripped the side of the table that Ino was laying on, her hair caked in some type of black oil which made the color barely visible.

The blonde's eyes widened in utter terror as the girl came closer, her blood smeared face mere inches from Ino's. The girl's body shook, and Ino noticed that it was completely bare, her skin pale like the snow as it shook uncontrollably. What looked like bite marks covered the flesh that was in Ino's view.

"K...arin...?" Ino's voice was barely audible as Karin let her head rest on the table, completely out of strength to move anymore. She began to speak but it was cut short by the sudden onslaught of coughing. She didn't have the strength to cover her mouth and something wet and sticky splattered on the blondes cheek. Karin's blue lips became completely covered in the sticky substance and it only took Ino a split second to realize that it was blood.

Ino's body began to shake in pure terror as the other girl's body fell completely limp, blood pooling around the corner of her mouth.

"Ka...rin...?" Her voice shook violently, the realization that Karin had just died right in front of her becoming too much for her. The reality began to set in and a shrill, cracked voice that didn't even sound like her own began to escape her chapped lips, the sound growing louder and louder.

What was happening?

Karin...she was...dead.

Screams filled the small, cold room as she thrashed her head around, her bare flesh twitching uncontrollably as she tried to move it. The only thing filling her mind being the broken and bloody face of the red headed girl.

* * *

_5:15 PM_

"What was that?!" Tenten stood from her sitting position, the book in her lap falling to the floor with a loud thumping noise. Her archery bow which was standing up against the wall beside her clattered to the floor because of her sudden movement. The brown haired man in front of her slowly released the tension of the string of his bow, lowering it to his side as his pale eyes quickly looked towards the direction of the sudden noise.

"It sounded like screaming." His voice, normally monotonous became louder than normal as he began running from the room. Tenten ran to catch up with him, her archery uniform swishing around her legs and her feet thumbing against the wood floor as she ran.

"Neji-kun!" She called out to the man in front of her but he didn't turn to look at her. His hair flew behind him, the hair band sliding from the brown locks, causing them to fly around him as he ran. The brown headed girls eyes shot up in shock when the screaming became louder the farther they went down the hallway.

"Hyuuga-san!" Sakura's voice filled the hallway as she rounded the corner, almost slamming into Neji. Neji stopped just before they collided, grabbing the rosettes shoulders to steady her from falling. A few seconds later, Tenten came to a stop at Neji's side, her breathing ragged. Sakura took a step back from Neji, quietly thanking him for catching her.

"That voice," Sakura spoke up, her breathing shallow, "It was Ino!"

Neji looked around the corner in the direction that the pink haired girl had just come.

"But, where did it come from? This is a dead end." He turned towards his right but there was nothing but a brick wall blocking his path. Tenten turned towards the direction they had just come from, only to find an empty hallway.

"It stopped..." Tenten's voice was thoughtful and barely audible.

"I know that was Ino!" Sakura stepped up in front of the brown haired girl, her eyes wide with fear and body shaking from sudden exertion, "What's happening to her?!"

"Is this some type of joke?" Neji looked down at the pink haired girl, his stature much larger than hers as his opaque eyes became skeptical, "If it is, it isn't funny."

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "It can't be. Ino doesn't play these types of pranks!"

Tenten swallowed thickly before taking a breath to calm her lungs, "But, if it wasn't; what was that screaming?"

Her brown eyes trailed from the girl who was mere inches shorter than herself to the tall man who stood by her side. His eyes narrowed, the emotion unreadable behind them.

What was happening?

* * *

_5:16 PM_

"Hinata-chan...you okay?" The blonde boy shifted the small girl on his back, feeling mildly perverted for thinking about how good her large chest felt against him. Her feet dangled at his waist as he gripped the back of her thighs, trying his hardest not to move them any further than that. She was so sweet; he felt completely terrible for having these types of thoughts about her.

The small girl smiled, her cheeks flushed as she leaned forward, completely unaware of the sudden bulge she was creating in the pants of the boy carrying her, "I'm okay. Ano, gomen nasai..."

Naruto glanced at the side of her face as she let it rest on his left shoulder, "Why apologize?" He grinned at her, his teeth gleaming slightly as his blue eyes disappeared behind his thick lashes.

"Ano...you had to carry me because I...fell down and...hurt my ankle..."

She had no idea how much he was actually enjoying this.

"No worries, Hinata-chan. It's not your fault that the lights decided to go out."

Hinata hid her smile against his back, her bangs shading her eyes from view.

"Baka."

Hinata startled momentarily as a different voice spoke up from behind them. Naruto turned carefully as not to jerk the small girl on his back around, "What is it, Teme?"

The man who was addressed adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder, his obsidian eyes barely visible from the shadow his bangs had created in the darkened hallway. The idiot was being very docile. He found it mildly creepy but it was to be expected considering there was a girl on his back. Sasuke glanced at the girl for a split second but paid her no other attention as she hid behind the shoulder of his idiot friend.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto wondered if the Teme thought he was going to go do "H" things with Hinata-chan. The blonde hair atop his head swished slightly as he shook his head from the sudden intrusion of perverted thoughts that assaulted his nether regions. He really should stop spending so much time with that perverted sensei.

"I was going to take Hinata-chan back to the nurses office," Naruto thought it was kind of strange how Hinata-chan was constantly being sent to the nurse. He grinned to himself; she was very clumsy. Sasuke shifted past the two, his black All Stars squeaking quietly against the floor, "She's gone home. It's already late."

Naruto blushed slightly, the sudden realization that the Teme actually_ did _think he was going to do "H" things with Hinata-chan becoming clear to him. He glared at his friend for thinking those terrible things about him.

"Ano, Uchiha-san," The small creature taking up space on the blondes back spoke up, her voice barely audible, "Do you...have any idea why the lights have suddenly gone out?"

Sasuke tilted his head towards the girl, causing her to duck her head behind Naruto's shoulder. He found her shy attitude kind of irritating. As he opened his mouth to tell her, a sudden clap of thunder lit up the room, startling the two in front of him. His dark eye shifted to something behind the two as they quivered together. His dark eyes narrowed at a corner of the empty hallway.

Was it his imagination?

After realizing he looked like a complete loser in front of Hinata-chan by cowering because of some lighting, Naruto straightened his back, shifting the girl slightly. She squeaked when his fingers gripped a particularly sensitive piece of flesh.

"Ano, gomen, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled back at her, trying to hide his sudden lack of confidence in himself as a man. She returned the smile, her face showing signs that she were about to have a nosebleed any second but he failed to notice.

Thank Kami.

"Teme! Where are you going?!"

Hinata made a small noise and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he began running after his friend. Sasuke stopped for a moment to let the blonde catch up, "I'm going to the other half of the school. Something is going on."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke didn't mention what he had saw to the couple, knowing that it would only cause problems so he kept quiet as he began walking. Naruto, knowing his friend all too well, grudgingly followed, completely oblivious of the situation at hand.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello, all. _

_I had been trying to think on what to do with this chapter all day long so this is what came of it. _

_"H" stands for Hentai. _

_If you don't know what that means, you may not be old enough to read this. :) _

_I hope you enjoyed. _

_~Ky_


	7. Chapter Six

**Lock In**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_6:00 PM_

"What a bother," The brown headed boy yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head, hearing a satisfying pop resonate from his back before letting his head rest against the shoulder of the girl sitting next to him. The girl jolted in surprise, dropping the pencil she was twirling between her fingers into the floor. Her aqua green eyes jerked to the blob of brown hair that bunched together at the top of the younger student's skull and tied tightly with a hair band. A small sigh escaped his lips as he made himself completely comfortable against her body, snuggling his nose in the fabric of her top. The image of a small child practically groping his mother for comfort flashed through the frontal lobe of her brain and she had to force back a laugh. A small croaking sound resonated from the back of her throat, the noise being muffled by the palm of her hand. She had already grown accustomed to this man's wayward ways, but it still sometimes managed to give the beating organ in her chest a shock.

"Baka, get off. I have to study," The blonde girl's tone indicated she was annoyed, but the smile tugging at her glossed lips gave away her true feelings. Not that he could see it, of course. Temari had only transferred to this school the previous year, but it didn't take her long to develop the relationship she shared with the boy currently using her as a pillow. He was two years younger than her, but his thinking ability rivaled that of a student of a prestigious college. He could probably outthink some of the greatest minds in the world, now that she thought about it a little more; but here he was, sleeping without a care in the world. A small giggle tumbled from her lips as just a small bit of red dusted the skin underneath her eyes when his face shifted to come to rest just a few inches from her bosom. Her fingers came up to capture a rebellious sprig of hair between her thumb and forefinger. She twirled it thoughtfully, careful not to wake the sleeping creature.

"How do you even sleep like that?" Temari mumbled to herself, clearly not worried about him answering her. Her eyes trailed down to study the curve of his unblemished nose. The blush beneath her eyes deepened to a light crimson as her teal orbs landed on his lips, a barely audible snore falling from them. She wanted to touch them. Her fingers released the lock of hair from between her fingers and began trailing a feather light touch from the bridge of his nose. Her head tilted to the side, the permanent smirk widening, causing a dimple on her left cheek to become visible as his face scrunched up slightly. She paused in her mission until he relaxed once again.

"It takes talent," The blonde girl's entire body tensed up, the urge to jump from her seated position becoming strong once the deep voice that she didn't recognize spoke. Her hand instinctively removed itself from her companion and a small metal object that protruded from her pocket as she turned her head just enough to see a tall figure out of the corner of her eye. She cursed her seated position; she would not be able to remove the blade in time if the man decided to lunge for her. The man on her shoulder only snored quietly, not bothered at all by his girlfriend's sudden movements. She shook her shoulder, but the sleeping body didn't even tense. She cursed his deep sleeping habits.

"Relax. It's just me," The figure, who had been lingering in the shadow of her blind spot for far too long, finally stepped into her line of sight. The boy grinned down at her, obviously not fearful of the fact that Temari was perfectly prepared to slice him from navel to nose should he move too quickly. She had been feeling completely on edge since hearing of the incident that had occurred in the courtyard earlier that day. From the rumors that had quickly made it to the ears of the blonde girl, the girl who found the gruesome scene seemed fairly shook up and could barely speak of it.

"Oh," Temari visibly relaxed at the sight of the familiar face, the fingers that were poised over the hidden piece of steel in her pocket coming to rest on her upper thigh. The boy shifted closer to her, his hands coming up to rest on the very edge of the table as he gave her an apologetic smile, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Inuzuka-san."

Temari was thoroughly annoyed with him. Had he stayed in the shadows behind her any longer, she'd have no choice but to make the first move. She had absolutely no tolerance for those who liked pranks. He seemed less than bothered by the arctic glare he received from the elder woman, as he spotted the pencil she had dropped previously. Kiba bent down to pick up the writing utensil that lay forgotten near the leg of the table. He studied it between his fingers before handing it over to the blonde girl, her eyes watching his every move. She vaguely reminded him of a trapped mountain lion. The thought made his grin widen, he had heard that she was forced to stay back a few years in her previous school, the fact that she was almost two years older than her boyfriend crossing his mind. Yes, Cougar was an appropriate term to use.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't my intention," He finally answered her after receiving another glare from the blonde girl. He was afraid she didn't really trust his words at all. It was confirmed when she spoke again.

"What's going on?" Temari hadn't meant for the question to sound like a demand, but she had felt that Kiba had come there for a reason, and she was not going to sit around and wait for him to finish dawdling. She was not fond of being drug along, waiting for those around her to speak up. She was not fond of it at all.

How long had he been there, anyways?

"Have you not noticed?" Kiba's tone was monotonous as he stood straight again, his body tense like a cheetah ready to run at any second. Temari had never seen such an expression on the boy's tanned face before, which only confirmed her suspicions. Something sinister was going on around them, and she intended to drag it out of this boy.

"Noticed what?"

"The strange things that have been happening," Kiba's eyes met hers, but she did not look into them, instead she studied his expression, the deep frown that tugged at his slightly chapped lips catching her attention. Just as she noticed this minor detail, his tongue crept out from between his lips to moisten them.

As if her body moved on its own, she gripped the sleeve of her sleeping companion, a knot forming at the base of her throat. Kiba was acting strange and it put every nerve in her body on edge. The sleeping boy stirred, obviously feeling the sudden change in atmosphere and immediately addressed the newcomer. His eyes were filled with sleep, but he was completely aware of his surroundings, which gave Temari the impression that he had been awake the entire time. Perhaps, even before Kiba had made himself known.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?"

* * *

_6:15 PM_

"Maybe, we should go home," Naruto tugged on his rumpled clothing after placing the tiny girl on her feet, letting her lean on him for support. Her chest incidentally pressed against his arm which sent a slight shock throughout his nervous system, but he did his best to ignore the pleasurable sensation that gathered in his groin, "It's really late and this place is really giving me the creeps."

To his utter dismay, his voice broke, revealing his current situation to whomever was sharp enough to realize. He tried to cover it up by coughing but it was obvious his best friend had already figured out the 'problem' that was currently growing in his nether regions. Damn his sharp intellect. Sasuke didn't say anything about the blonde's 'issue' but instead opted to examine the large chain and padlock looped around both of the doors, "We're not getting out this way."

"Ehh…?" The blushing girl at Naruto's side spoke up after her long silence; her small fingers gripped the fabric covering her blonde companion's arm as she took a tentative step away from the safety he possessed. Said blonde realized that she had also figured out the situation she had caused and he had the biggest urge to slam his head against the wall. How embarrassing. Hinata did not notice the battle Naruto was having himself as she continued speaking to the other man, "The doors aren't supposed to be locked until 7:30…"

Her opaque eyes widened when the dark haired man glanced back at her, the limited lighting in the building causing his ebony irises to seem like deep black tar. Their eyes met and Hinata squirmed under his gaze for a split second before it turned back towards the large padlock in his hands, completely ignoring the small girl's fearful quivers. Hinata let out a breath that had settled itself in her lungs once he broke their eye contact. He made her completely nervous, but not like the way Naruto did. Naruto gave her an entirely different fluttering in her tummy. Her ivory orbs trailed to the face of the man at her side, who was currently having an inner battle with himself. A small squeak escaped her when his obsidian orbs glanced down at her, a very visible crimson dusting the skin under them. Hinata's already trembling body practically caused her to lose her balance.

"We'll try the back way!" Naruto spoke up, unhappy with the way his friend was treating his cute pixie girl. He gripped the shoulder of the girl beside him, trying to calm her shaking body. Hinata made a quiet squeaking noise when he pressed her to his chest, her normally pale cheeks filling with color. Naruto couldn't control the swelling in his chest when she rested her forehead on his pecks. Poor, gentle Hinata was currently experiencing what her platinum blonde friend would call a 'female boner'. She began thinking that if the blonde man didn't release her, she'd hit the floor from overstimulation.

Sasuke released the chains, causing them to thud loudly against the metal door frame. Sasuke grabbed his bag from the floor before turning towards his friend and the girl quivering in his arms. His right eye squinted slightly at the sight before him; an overly clueless Naruto holding a girl who looked as if she were about to pass out from something he was afraid to ask about. He decided to ignore this and shifted away from the two, possibly fearful of getting something on him.

"Are you stupid?" He spoke as he stepped past the man he considered his best friend.

"Nani?!" Naruto's loud voice echoed off of the high ceilings and bounced back at him. Sasuke made a low noise in the back of his throat. He really regretted acknowledging the fact that he was friends with this dolt.

"Do you really think the teachers would use this type of lock?"

Hinata, suddenly realizing what the dark haired man was getting at, took a small step away from the strong barrier that protected her, her face becoming completely serious as she forced her mind off of the perverse thoughts that had previously filled her noggin, "It's on the inside…"

"Ehh?" Naruto, oblivious as he was, didn't release the girl so easily and moved with her, closer towards the doors. He was obviously more worried about letting the fairy like girl get away than the situation they were currently in.

"Listen carefully," Sasuke, annoyed at his friend's moronic brain, gripped the back of the blonde boys head and shoved him closer to the glass doors, causing the girl in his arms to stumble away from the pair, "This is a padlock."

Naruto's face was practically slammed into the thick glass window that kept them trapped. The chains jingled loudly as the door shook from his added weight, "The normal locks are on the _outside."_ Sasuke's voice was low and close to the blonde's ear as he spoke. Naruto pulled away from the dark haired man's grasp before scratching the spot he had touched. He was very displeased with the rough manner he had been treated, but decided not to punch the living daylights out of his friend. He was thinking more of how Hinata might be frightened by his anger than the dark haired man's safety.

After a short pause to redeem what little confidence he had left, Naruto spoke, "So, they've locked us in…?"

The knuckle of Hinata's finger brushed against her lower lip, her hands quivering delicately, "Whoever did it…" She paused in her speaking, her voice cracking. Sasuke picked up where she left off when she took too long, his voice stern and straight to the point, "Is in here _with_ us."

Naruto's azure orbs trailed from the face that his friend was making to the practically tear filled orbs that belonged to the girl he had taken a liking to. After a moment, he realized they were completely serious and took a step back, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck standing up as something sinister crept up his spine. He shook slightly, but forced whatever fear was rising up within him back. This was not the time to get scared; he had to take care of Hinata who at that moment was about to cry.

"Ah," He scratched the back of his head as he retraced the step he took, taking a position to the left of the shivering girl. He let his eyes look over to his friend, "What now..?"

Despite it all, Naruto really had no idea what to do in this situation. He wished he could have been more useful, instead of instantly asking his friend what to do, but he was truly clueless on what to do. He hadn't thought when he left the house this morning that something like this could happen, but here he was, trapped in the school with Kami knows what.

After a short silence, and Naruto having a large amount of self loathing, he spoke again, "Should we find the others?"

Hinata took a step forward, gripping his arm to steady herself as she began to stumble, "I…I know Tenten-chan and Neji-nii-san are still here," Her voice was quiet, the quivering that her body was doing not managing to make it to her voice. She was determined to stay strong in this situation and not let the men before her think she was a weakling that would hold them back, "They had Archery club until seven today."

Sasuke, taking in this information nodded towards her, an expression that Hinata couldn't recognize crossing his handsome features, "Then, that means they're most likely together."

"Do you think they know what's going on?" Naruto's hands rose, twitching slightly in front of his body as he presented what he had to say, "If they are here, they'd still be in the club room, wouldn't they?"

Hinata watched his tentative movements before reaching out and grasping one of his hands. The appendage quivered slightly between hers and she held it close, trying to send some type of strength into the man that she held high respect for.

He looked down at her, a small amount of shock showing on his face as she gripped his fingers in between her own. He realized that she was trying to comfort him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he wrapped her small hands in his much larger ones. He was glad that she had the strength to support him, but he was not going to let her do it alone.

Sasuke, finding the loving display quite disgusting, began walking away from them, "Then, we'll head in that direction."

"Ah, wait up!" Naruto's voice echoed off the walls as he scooped up both his and his small companion's belongings before bending down and motioning for his fairy friend to climb onto his back. Without a single word, the girl did as he wished; squeaking slightly as he stood up straight after she had become comfortable. Naruto was considerably taller than her and as he moved, it made her dizzy but she forced her head to grow accustomed to the height. The blonde man gripped the back of her thighs to steady her and shifted the bags higher up on his arm. Sasuke had paused in his movement to wait for the couple, his expression one of annoyance as they finally made it over to them.

Hinata, seeing how annoyed he had become because of her, spoke up, "Gomen, Uchiha-san. I'll try not to be a burden."

He only nodded, not answering her completely before setting off on their trek to the other side of the school. The sun had already begun to set and he wanted to be able to find a way out of the school before it became too dark. He began to think that he should tell the couple what he had seen, but decided against it. It would only scare them more than they already were and it wouldn't do him any good if they became frozen with fear.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, I have finished another chapter. Hoorah! _

_I am quite happy with this one. I put a bit more effort than I normally do into it. There is a TON of NaruHina fluff in this particular chapter. After the most recent chapters of the manga, I've grown so very attached to their pairing, but don't worry, there will be fluff between the other characters as well, and maybe even a little bit of adult situations. ;)_

_In regard to Temari's age. She is the eldest of the Sunagakure siblings, is she not? So, I just transferred that here. I had to somehow put them together, because it's one of my ships after all. :)_

_Forgive me if some of it is a mess. I wrote this while having a major headache so I couldn't think straight and even had to rearrange a few of my sentences because I couldn't think of the word I wanted to put there. _

_Anyways, I'll end this A/N here; because I'm sure you'd rather me write another chapter, correct? ;)_

_Please, comment and tell me what this chapter is like!_

_Ja ne_

_~Ky-chan_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Consider it _**Disclaimed!**

**Lock In**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

_6:30 PM_

Shikamaru didn't like it when people kept things from him, and the fact that it was one of his close friends had upset him even more. Of course, he did not show any sign of his frustration on his face. If the man leading them down the corridor had noticed the dark looks he was currently receiving by his followers, he might catch on to their distrust of him. His dark eyes glanced to the girl at his side, her fingers had been holding onto the sleeve of his jacket for some time and it didn't seem like she had any plans on releasing it. She would definitely not admit it to him, or anyone else, but she was frightened. Kiba had told them something strange was going on inside the school, and now they were creeping throughout the empty hallways as if they took one wrong step, it'd upset the balance of the entire building and it would collapse on top of them.

Temari's teal eyes scanned the area, not picking up on any signs that there was anyone other than themselves in the school building, which she found completely strange. The lids around her eyes squinted slightly as she examined the slightly ajar sliding door of an abandoned classroom. A few papers had been scattered on the floor near where the teacher would normally teach which managed to capture her attention completely. She stopped her movements which in turn halted the steps of her companion. His eyes, which were already completely trained on her, widened slightly as she took a step away from him; he instinctively flexed a muscle in his upper arm, prepared to reach for her if something out of the ordinary happened. She stepped away from the safety of her boyfriend's reach, her fingers releasing his jacket. The place where her fingers gripped the cloth so tightly was wrinkled but none of the small group of teens took notice.

"Hey," Kiba's voice surrounded her just as she grasped the sliding door with her fingers, prepared to slide it open, "We have to keep moving."

He stomped towards her, reaching to grab her arm, but Shikamaru stood in his way, his sharp eyes trained on the hand that was outstretched towards Temari. The girl of the group glared over at the dog faced boy, stopping him from coming any closer to her. Something deep inside of her told her that she shouldn't trust him completely. Her boyfriend obviously picked up on her mental signaling to him because he kept the man at bay, not letting him move even a few centimeters closer to her. Temari had very sharp instincts, which is why she and Shikamaru made such a good team; he was very good at coming up with solutions to problems or things that stood in their way and she had the ability to detect when danger was near or something was amiss.

A low growl rose up the other boy's throat which sent a slight chill throughout the body of the blonde girl. Something was definitely wrong with their companion because he sent a glare in her direction that told her if she didn't do as she was told, he'd cause bodily harm. Temari was not very intimidated; after all, she could take on any man who decided to pick a fight with her, even sending a member of a gang in her hometown to the intensive care unit, but the fact that the man currently opposing her was a childhood friend of the man she had feelings for, she decided not to continue with their staring contest. She took a step back away from the door, turning towards the two men who looked as though they were ready to tango as well. She sighed, ruffling the locks of hair at the back of her neck that she let free of her customary four ponytails a few hours prior.

This was such an inconvenience.

"Fine," She didn't even bother hiding the fact that she was ready to kill the man who stopped her from doing what she wanted, "Let's keep moving."

The man she currently considered her enemy stared at her, not bothering to hide his distaste of her. Well, she really did feel like stabbing him in the eye at that very moment, but she kept that piece of information to herself. It would have done neither of them any good to start a physical fight in the middle of the school. Not because she feared being expelled (who was around to expel her, anyways?) but because if something bad did happen, they could use his help.

Kiba released the tension in his legs before turning to continue their trek throughout the school, but Shikamaru kept his body firmly in between the two. His eyes were trained on the blonde woman as she came to a stop in front of him, her teal eyes focused on his much darker ones. A silent message passed between the two.

'_Keep the distance between him and us.'_

* * *

_7:00 PM_

Neji slid the door to the archery club room shut and let his body rest against the wall closest to it, his bow and arrows at his side. He was fully prepared to protect himself and the two girls who accompanied him should someone or _something _decide to cause harm to them. His ivory eyes trailed from the traditional socks that covered his feet to the two girls huddled in the corner. Tenten was currently trying her best to console their pink haired classmate. Tears were currently streaming down her cheeks, the makeup around her eyes being completely ruined.

"It's going to be okay," Tenten's voice was soft, probably only meant to be heard by the pinkette, "We'll figure out what's going on."

Sakura's sobs filled the room, her fingers becoming blackened by the makeup that trailed black smudges down her flushed cheeks as she tried to wipe it away. Tenten was also afraid; her hands trembled as she handed a half filled bottle of water to the distraught girl. It was a shock to hear such an ear piercing scream resonate throughout the school, and to find out that it was most probably Yamanaka Ino sent shivers down Tenten's spine. She had been lucky to have the strong Hyuuga Neji at her side, or else she'd probably currently be like the tear stricken pinkette, curled up in a corner somewhere, sobbing into her hands.

The pastel pink haired girl hadn't said a single word since they had bumped into her in the middle of the hallway, her body trembling so much that she could barely stand on her own, forcing Tenten to practically drag her back to the room they currently inhabited. Neji had tried many times to console the girl, informing her that there was absolutely no guarantee that the voice belonged to her blonde headed friend. Tenten's brown eyes locked with her male companion who came over towards them, kneeling in front of the pink haired girl. The other girl held her close, her sobs being muffled by the cloth covering Tenten's chest. Neji's opaque eyes squinted slightly, not really looking at her, more like through her, thoughts entering and exiting his mind at speeds only a genius could understand.

"What's wrong?" Tenten's voice reached his ears, causing Neji to look up to her. She probably didn't realize that her voice was shaking, revealing what Neji already knew. She was just as scared as the pinkette in her arms. Neji brought a hand up to brush a rebellious strand of chocolate colored hair from her cheek, causing that same cheek to become a gentle hue of pink.

"We have to find out what's going on," His voice was quiet but absolute; there was no arguing with him on this one. Tenten quivered slightly, not really wanting to do as he said.

"She's not good to go anywhere," She quieted her voice, trying not to stir the girl who seemed to have passed out because her entire body had become limp just a few seconds after Neji had shuffled over to them. Had her instincts picked up on the safety the Hyuuga possessed? Tenten pressed two fingers to the pulse of her neck, just to make sure that she was still in the world of the living. She was confident she was, and of course, she was, but Tenten was a born skeptic, and always made sure the situation wasn't for the worst.

"Then, I'll go alone," The look Tenten gave him could be classified as pure terror. Neji tried his damnedest to keep from smiling. When a hushed squeal of discontent exited the girl's mouth, he quickly hushed her by gently touching his finger to her lips. Without saying another word, he let his forehead lean against hers, forcing her to stay quiet, "I won't be gone long."

A small whimper escaped as she shifted the other girl, Neji backing away so she could lay the girl onto the floor. The dark haired girl dug through her school bag for her sweater, draping it across the pinkette's sleeping form. Sakura shifted in her sleep, whimpering quietly as a few tears escaped her closed eyes. Tenten quieted her whimpers, placing a tentative hand on her forehead, brushing a few strands of pastel from it in the process. Neji had shifted away from the two, collecting his bow and arrow before making his way over to the door.

"Neji-kun, matte," Tenten's normal voice caught him off guard as she pressed her body against his chest, her arms coming around to wrap around his waist. She did not want him to leave her alone, but he was right about finding out what was truly going on. Finding out if Ino was okay and if there were any teachers still left in the school building was something that needed to be done. Tenten knew Neji could handle it all by himself, but it made her no less afraid. Her arms tightened around him as he shifted his bow and arrows to one hand and let one arm come around her shoulders. They weren't in a romantic relationship; although, their actions towards one another would indicate otherwise. Tenten made no effort in hiding her feelings from the man currently holding her; he would have found out about them even if she did make an attempt at hiding them. He was a genius, after all. If his actions towards her were any indication, she had the feeling that he also felt some sort of affection towards her; or so she hoped.

"It'll be fine," He was confident as he shifted her away from him, forcing her to stay at arm's length, "Don't worry."

Tenten filled her lungs with oxygen before grinning up at him, the buns atop her head bobbing as she stepped away from him, "I know. I'm more worried about anyone who opposes you," Her tongue flicked from her mouth as she winked at him, her face showing no signs of worry for the man in front of her. Inside, it felt as though her heart would escape from the cage that held it captive. He gave no signs of knowing about the turmoil her emotions were currently enduring. Neji nodded before sliding the door open, but before walking through, he turned back to her, "Keep the door closed, and your bow close."

The girl rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips, "I know, I know. Don't forget to come back."

Neji was not happy about leaving the two girls alone, but he was very much confident in Tenten's ability to keep her own. She was his right hand; the one he'd go to before even going to his own friends. She could hold her own against any man out there, and, nobody knew this but him, she concealed weapons all over her body. A sigh escaped him and he shook his head as he slid the door closed behind him; he didn't even know why he was worrying in the first place.

* * *

_7:23 PM_

"Where is the archery club room, anyways?" Naruto's voice was so loud, it continued to bounce back at them each time he opened his mouth, forcing his male companion to shush him with a glare every time. Naruto had become accustomed to the dark of the school building; it was the full moon shining through the windows that gave him the creeps. He shifted the girl on his back, his fingers gripping the soft flesh of her thighs. He had forced his body not to react to the sensation touching the small girl gave him. If he had let it run wild, he'd be sporting a large, very painful erection at that moment.

Sasuke didn't look back at them as he shifted his bag on his shoulder. He could feel someone watching them, but he had yet to find where exactly the person was concealing themselves. His two companions had obviously not realized that they were being followed, too caught up in their inner battles with puberty. The dark haired teen was not fond of couples. Watching his brother with his many girlfriends growing up had ruined him when it came to love. A sigh fell from his lips, but he continued to stay silent, too busy trying to track their pursuers movements.

A loud, almost earpiercing screech stopped the trio in their tracks; the small girl on the blonde boy's back covering her ears, but realized the one holding her had no way of protecting his own and covered his ears with her small, trembling hands. Sasuke groaned when his ears began ringing, the noise echoing off of the walls and forcing him to cover his own ears.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto's voice was not heard by his companions, the metalic screeching filling their ear drums. Sasuke looked around the hallway, desparate to find the source of their pain. The only thing crossing his line of sight was the darkness, as the moon had been covered by storm clouds. Something was wrong. His consciousness was steadily slipping away. He glanced towards where the couple stood, his blonde friend frantically trying to catch the falling girl who had already lost consciousness. Sasuke grit his teeth as the dark haired girl hit the floor, her entire body limp as Naruto fell to her side, his arms cradling her head as his eyes began to close. A large amount of blood began to be absorbed the blonde boys sleeve, and Sasuke realized the girl was bleeding.

Sasuke's body was heavy as he moved towards them, all of his muscles straining against the force trying to push him down. His bag lay forgotten as he dropped to his knees next to his best friend, his fingers trembling as he gripped the unconscious blonde's shoulder.

"Naru...to!" His voice was strained, the entire building seeming to shake around them. What was happening? He had never experienced such pain before. It was unbearable. As his vision blurred, he caught sight of a figure standing above them. The room filled with light as the clouds released the moon from their darkness. Sasuke's voice shook in the back of his throat, an animosity that he had never experienced rushing through him as the figure grinned down at him, their teeth stained red. His fingers dug into his friends arm, silently begging him to stir from his slumber, but the blonde did not move, and Sasuke began falling.

The weight of his body came down, his head colliding with the hard tile floor as everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was meant to be sooo much longer, but, you know what? I really really wanted to end it where I did, so I cut it a tad bit short, plus my head was pounding. I only seem to write when I have a headache anymore. What's up with that? XD _

_So, I hope you forgive me for such a tiny update. At least, it's an update, right?_

_I'm thinking of doing some Btooom! Fanfictions. I've become obsessed with it as of late. _

_:)_

_I hope you enjoyed this and please please **please** comment and tell me what you thought. _

_I appreciate all of my readers and would like to know your opinion. :3_

_Until next time._

_~Ky-chan_


End file.
